


Вспышки света

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тецуе всегда нравилось, что темнота делала с ними.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вспышки света

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Аттян](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan).

Тецуе всегда нравилось, что темнота делала с ними.

Он упирался ладонями в стену. Ладони скользили. Тецуя знал, что прямо перед ним — узкое зеркало; знал, но не видел. Чихиро гладил его бёдра и впивался в них пальцами, Чихиро наваливался своей грудью на его спину, рвано дышал в затылок. Чихиро двигался, и Тецуя чувствовал в себе узкий и твёрдый, влажный член.

Тецуя всё чувствовал и ничего не видел.

Мимо проехала машина, сквозь жалюзи сверкнули фары и выхватили в отражении двух людей. Тецуя с трудом узнал их.

Чихиро погладил его живот крепкими пальцами, и Тецуя невольно втянул его. Чихиро продолжал двигаться, его горячий член тёрся внутри. Чихиро наваливался всё сильнее, и Тецуя прогибался под его давлением, почти утыкаясь в зеркало лицом. Руки дрожали. Было жарко, было потно, было хорошо.

Под окнами проехала ещё одна машина. Тецуя увидел напряжённые руки Чихиро, его рот и прикрытые глаза. Чихиро тут же поднял веки, и его взгляд ожёг нервы сильнее вспышки света, а затем утонул в темноте. Снова остались только ощущения и звуки.

Чихиро сжал его член, и Тецуя застонал. Чихиро всегда был себе на уме, пренебрегал вежливостью, а темнота делала его напористым, почти диким. Чихиро стиснул пальцами головку, надавил большим пальцем на отверстие, и Тецуя тихо вскрикнул.

Не выдержав, он прижался к холодному зеркалу грудью и щекой. Очередная машина высветила его блестящий член и потёки спермы на гладкой зеркальной поверхности.

Чихиро потонул в темноте, но Тецуя услышал его рык, закрыл глаза и представил, как тот кончает ему на спину.

Боги, как же Тецуя любил его в такие моменты.


End file.
